To date, vibration generator fixing mechanisms for use in fans and the like have been provided with: cylindrical elastic members having grooves on outer circumferential portions; and vibration generator mounting support members having fork-shaped portions that are to be fitted into portions of the grooves formed in the elastic members (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, in conventional gas laser apparatuses, support seats are provided at four portions on a top surface of a blower case, and are fastened via isolators onto support plates by means of bolts, thereby vibration-isolating a blower and an apparatus main unit from each other (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Moreover, in conventional fan apparatuses, in order to mount a fan apparatus to a fan mounting portion, rubber bushes are firstly fitted through cut portions into mounting holes of three bush mounting portions on the outer circumferential portion of a fan casing, and second cylindrical portions, on inner sides, of the respective bushes, are fitted into mounting bosses, respectively, of the fan mounting portion. Thereafter, mounting screws are screwed into screw holes of the respective mounting bosses, thereby mounting and fixing the fan apparatus to the fan mounting portion (see, for example, Patent Document 3).